Decydująca konkurencja
by RaccoonTheRipper
Summary: Alternatywna wersja zakończenia Wielkich Igrzysk Magicznych. Pojawia się tajemnicza postać, która jest bezpośrednio związana z przeszłością Gajeela.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfick Fairy Tail – Decydująca Konkurencja

1

Ostatni dzień tegorocznego Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego miał być inny niż dotychczas. Decyzją Króla, każda z zakwalifikowanych gildii miała wybrać jednego członka, który wystartuje w ostatniej, decydującej konkurencji. Kogokolwiek, aby tylko nosił Znak Gildii, którą reprezentuje.

Konkurencja miała być walką o wszystko, każdy miał szansę wynieść swą gildię na piedestał, choćby w poprzednich rundach osiągał mierne wyniki. Nazywano ją _battle royale _– królewską bitwą. Każdy przeciwko każdemu. Brak ulg. Brak zasad. Zwycięzca jest tylko jeden.

Oczywistym więc było, że gildie wystawią swoich najpotężniejszych członków.

* * *

><p>W barze panowało poruszenie. Ogólny gwar, stukot kieliszków, chrobot przesuwanych drewnianych krzeseł i pijacki bełkot klientów były skutecznie zagłuszane przez podekscytowane głosy członków gildii Fairy Tail – niegdyś najsilniejszej gildii w Magnolii. Co rusz, słychać było wybijające się ponad barowy zgiełk okrzyki dumy, oburzenia czy nawet strachu. Dyskutowano o zbliżającej się konkurencji, o prawdopodobnych przeciwnikach i oczywiście o najodpowiedniejszym reprezentancie, który miał poprowadzić Fairy Tail do zwycięstwa. Choć rzeczywisty wybór ograniczał się do zaledwie kilku osób, jak zwykle znaleźli się pewni siebie wariaci, którzy przekonani o własnej sile twierdzili, że są najodpowiedniejszymi kandydatami.<p>

- Uo! – wykrzyknął Natsu Dragneel, Ognisty Zabójca Smoków, jeden z największych raptusów w gildii. Wskoczył na stół groźnie wymachując dłońmi. _– Moete Kita Zo_! Spalę ich wszystkich!

Na potwierdzenie tych słów z ust buchnął mu ogromny płomień skierowany ku górze.

- Natsu! – syknęła ostrzegawczo Lucy Heartfilia, Mag Gwiezdnych Duchów i jednocześnie bliska przyjaciółka Natsu. – Spalisz bar!

- Zobaczysz, Lucy! – pochylił się ku dziewczynie. – Wystartuje i wygram! Pomszczę nas wszystkich! Zobaczysz! Wygram! Nie, Happy? – gwałtownie wyprostował się szukając wzrokiem swojego małego przyjaciela, latającego niebieskiego kota – Happy'ego. Happy był Exeedem – Przewyższającym – istotą pochodzącą z alternatywnego świata, w którym koty są istotami o cechach boskich. Sam Happy był jednak zwykłym wesołym, gadającym kotem, który kochał ryby.

- Hę? Gdzie on? – Natsu zmarszczył brwi.

- A jak myślisz? – mruknęła Lucy, pociągając przez słomkę duży łyk cytrynowo-jabłkowego drinka. Wykrzywiła usta. – Co za ohyda.

Nie dosłyszał jej przez panujący harmider, jednak po chwili dostrzegł Happy'ego w towarzystwie innego należącego do gildii Exeeda – Charle, ładnej, choć nieco oziębłej białej kotki. On oferował jej rybkę, ona nie miała na ją najmniejszej ochoty.

Natsu przez chwilę przyglądał się tej scenie, po czym niechętnie zeskoczył ze stołu i powoli usiadł na krześle. Oparł głowę na dłoniach i zapatrzył się w przestrzeni. Różowe kosmyki włosów opadły mu na twarz. Lucy spoglądała na niego z ukosa, najwyraźniej nie do końca pewna czy powinna cieszyć się z tak nagłej zmiany nastroju chłopaka. Już miała zapytać, co jest na rzeczy, kiedy nagle gdzieś nad głowami oboje usłyszeli znajomy głos.

- Ee? Skończyłeś się wreszcie wydurniać?

Tuż obok Lucy na wolne krzesło opadł półnagi Mag Lodu - Gray Fullbuster, największy rywal Natsu a zarazem jego dobry przyjaciel. Przechylił głowę i spojrzał na siedzącego na przeciwno niego Zabójcę Smoków.

- Przestań się drzeć. Co jak co, ale _ciebie_ na pewno nie wybiorą.

- Zamknij się – burknął Natsu. – A co? Może myślisz, że _ty_ wystartujesz?

- Na pewno zdziałałbym znacznie więcej niż TY, kretynie.

- Och, zamknijcie się oboje! – warknęła Lucy.

- Ale ten idiota myśli…

- Cicho. Po prostu bądź cicho Natsu. A ty Gray, ubrałbyś się. Juvia zaraz dostanie palpitacji serca…

- Juv…?

Zza drewnianej, podtrzymującej strop kolumny wychyliła się zarumieniona niebiesko włosa kobieta ubrana w zimową czapkę. Spoglądała chciwie na Graya.

Lucy odchyliła się na krześle i westchnęła. Gdy tylko Natsu i Gray się spotykają zawsze wybuchają kłótnie i bójki. Zero kultury. Mnóstwo zniszczeń i niewinnych ofiar. Do ofiar zaliczała przede wszystkim siebie.

- ŻADEN z was nie zostanie wybrany - powiedziała w końcu. Natsu niechętnie przyjął te słowa, choć wiedział, że Lucy ma całkowitą rację. – To oczywiste, że pójdzie albo Erza, albo Mira, albo Laxsus. Oni są najlepsi.

Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Laxsus Dreyer byli Magami Klasy-S – ich umiejętności magiczne znacznie przewyższały umiejętności przeciętnego maga. Z wszystkich członków Fairy Tail tylko oni mieli realne szanse na uczestnictwo decydującej konkurencji.

- Ech, fakt – mruknął Gray. Zagapił się w sufit. – Gdyby był tu Gildarts, pewnie Pierwsza wybrałaby jego.

Gildarts Clive władał Magią Rozpadu i Zniszczenia i był najpotężniejszym, zaraz po Mistrzu gildii, magiem Fairy Tail. Nikt, nawet jego córka Cana, nie wiedział, gdzie aktualnie przebywa.

Lucy westchnęła.

- Nie sądzicie, że odkąd ogłoszono zmianę w programie Pierwsza dziwnie się zachowuje? – zapytała Gray'a i Natsu. – Jest jakby zdenerwowana… Nie wiem… Zaniepokojona? Trochę się o nią martwię…

- To oczywiste! – wrzasnęła Cana, która nie wiadomo skąd nagle pojawiła się przy stoliku. Lekko chwiała się na boku, a obok niej stała przytargana przez nią beczka piwa. Czknęła.

- Lucy – klapnęła na krzesło. - To OCZYWISTE! Ostatnia konkurencja. Decydująca – zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo. - Mavis przejmuje się, bo zawsze jest ten - niewielki w jej przypadku, ale zawsze - margines błędu. Analizuje różne scenariusze, rozważa wszystkie możliwości. Musimy wystawić odpowiedniego człowieka. Ja stawiam na Mirę.

- A ja na Erzę – wtrącił Natsu. Po chwili namysłu dodał: - Albo na siebie.

Cana popatrzyła na niego z powątpiewaniem.

- W każdym razie… - znów spojrzała na Lucy - Mnie z kolei dziwi, że to Mavis – SAMA – ma podjąć decyzję. Bez narad ze Staruszkiem. Jakby nie patrzeć to on jest obecnym mistrzem gildii.

- Właściwie, dlaczego tak zdecydował?

- Nie wiem. Cała ta sprawa z ostatnią konkurencją, wiecie, ta nagła zmiana formy… Podejrzane jest to wszystko.

- Myślisz?

- No jasne. I jeszcze w dodatku…

Niedane im było dowidzieć się, o co jeszcze chodzi, bo nagle drzwi baru z hukiem wyleciały z zawisów i uderzyły w przeciwległą ścianę, przy okazji nokautując jednego z i tak udręczonych całą sytuacją w lokalu barmanów. Do pomieszczenia wkroczył niewielki człowieczek ze zwitkiem pergaminu w dłoni. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku niemu.

- Państwo wybaczycie, ale przez kilka minut uprzejmie pukałem do drzwi. Nikt niestety nie raczył mi ich otworzyć. Musiałem więc posunąć się do radykalnych metod.– Odchrząknął. Głos miał skrzeczący i nieprzyjemny, a jego strój symbolizował przynależność do straży królewskiej.

- Kto puka do drzwi baru? – wymamrotała Cana analizując mikrą zawartość swojego kufla.

- Jestem – zawołał donośnie karzełek i dźgnął się dumnie długim, kościstym palcem w pierś – wysłannikiem Jego Królewskiej Mości.

Cisza w lokalu brzęczała wyczekująco.

Karzełek spoglądał na zgromadzonych.

- No powie, czego chce czy nie? – burknął Gray.

- A powie! – wrzasnął człowieczek. – Wy tu burdy urządzacie, a porządni ludzie muszą chadzać w takie miejsca i głosić królewskie decyzje – skrzywił się z niesmakiem, po czym rozwinął pergamin i zaczął czytać. – Nagłą decyzją Jego Królewskiej Mości niniejszym zmienia się formę jutrzejszej konkurencji, mającej polegać na typowej walce _battle royale_, gdzie zwycięzca może być tylko jeden_. _Każda z gildii zobowiązana jest do wystawienia dwóch zawodników zamiast jednego w terminie najpóźniej na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem rzeczonej konkurencji. Pozostałe ustalenia pozostają bez zmian. Walka ma być bezwzględna. Decyzja jest nieodwołalna. – zwinął pergamin. – I tyle. Żegnam ozięble.

Zapewne, gdyby drzwi ciągle tkwiły w zawiasach trzasnąłby nimi donośnie. Jednak, jako że aktualnie drzwi znajdowały się na ladzie barowej i trzaskanie nimi było chwilowo utrudnione, z głośnym prychnięciem królewski wysłannik wymaszerował z lokalu, pozostawiając za sobą nieco zszokowany i zamroczony alkoholem tłum magów.

- Zmiana.

- Dwoje zamiast jednego.

- Ale kurdupel!

- Drzwi?

* * *

><p>A jednak. Tak jak podejrzewała król zdecydował się na zmianę. Przyczyna nie była istotna. Była przygotowana także na taką ewentualność. Już wybrała.<p>

Loa i Si Wang wkrótce powinny się zjawić.


	2. Chapter 2

2

- Czyli mam szansę! – wykrzyknął Natsu.

Lucy zrezygnowała wzniosła oczy ku niebu.

- Co ty w nim widzisz, kobieto? - szepnęła dyskretnie Cana. – Toż to idiota.

- Miłość ślepą jest – zanuciła wesoło nadchodząca Mira. Na widok rumieńca na twarzy Lucy zachichotała uroczo. – Naprawdę nie rozumiem, po co te ciągłe zmiany?

- Prawdziwy mężczyzna zmian się nie boi!

- Elf-nii-chan…

Podniecenie magów przybrało na sile. Gwar wzmógł się znacząco. Rozmawiano o wszystkim i o niczym, ale przede wszystkim o Turnieju. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, kogo jutro zobaczą na arenie.

* * *

><p>Prawie wszyscy.<p>

Uliczkę dalej, na spadzistym dachu jednego z budynków, niedostrzeżony przez nikogo czarnowłosy mężczyzna spoglądał w dal. Blask księżyca oświetlał jego bladą twarz, czerwone oczy i liczne blizny na przedramionach – pamiątki jeszcze z czasów pierwszych treningów. Treningów u NIEJ.

Po śmierci matki na wiele lat trafił do niej na wychowanie, potem oddała go na szkolenie do Metalicany. Gdy ten zniknął, Gajeel Redfox ponownie wrócił pod skrzydła swojej bardzo, bardzo dalekiej krewnej. Była to osoba o tyle niezwykła i fascynująca, co przerażająca, władcza i okrutna. Zwłaszcza, gdy wpadała w bojowy szał – wtedy lepiej było nie wchodzić jej w drogę. Zaskakujące jest to, że potrafiła być przy tym równie urocza. Filigranowa laleczka niosąca śmierć.

Ostatni raz wydział ją trzy lata temu, kiedy jak zwykle wyszła z domu i udała się na polowanie. Chwilę później on także wyszedł i już nie wrócił. Spakował kilka potrzebnych rzeczy i odszedł. Później zastanawiał się, czy go szukała? Jak zareagowała na jego odejście bez słowa? I najbardziej przerażające pytanie: jak bardzo będzie wściekła, gdy kiedyś się jednak spotkają? Ciągle pamiętał srebrny znak, jaki nosiła w dolnej części pleców – niemal zawsze dumnie eksponowany. Miał go przed oczami odchodząc, dołączając do Phantom Lord, atakując Fairy Tail…

Atakując Levy i niszcząc gildię.

Mocno zacisnął pięści.

A teraz, po tylu latach, taki sam znak nosi na lewym ramieniu.

Nawet tutaj, na dachu słychać było hałas dobiegający z pobliskiego baru. Ci idioci ciągle świętują. A może powinien być tam z nimi – z Lily'm, z Juvią, nawet z tą cholerną Zapałką i Lodowym Kolesiem? Może z Levy…?

Ale to nie czas na zabawę. Coś jest nie tak. I Gajeel Redfox to wiedział.

Spoglądając w przestrzeń czuł zbliżający się niepokój. Trzy potężne energie pulsowały w oddali. Wszystkie trzy dobrze znał, jednak tylko jedna z nich zwiastowała prawdziwe kłopoty. Pozostałe dwie, mimo wszelkich za i przeciw, należały do przyjaciół.

Żelazny Zabójca Smoków uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

O tak. Dostanie mu się. Porządnie oberwie za te wszystkie lata nieobecności.

Szykuje się ciekawe zakończenie Turnieju.

* * *

><p><strong>Witam, jestem Raccoon i jest to mój pierwszy "poważny" fanfick. Nowe chatery będą pojawiać się raczej nieregularnie, ale postaram się nie robić zbyt dużych przerw. Zobaczymy... <strong>

**Historia chodziła mi po głowie już od dłuższego czasu, ale na dobrą sprawę nie jest zdyt dopracowana... Mam nadzieję, że jednak istnieją pewne indywidua, którym moja twórczość przypadnie do gustu.**


	3. Chapter 3

3

W końcu, po suto zakrapianej imprezie i porannej mordędze wstawania, magowie Fairy Tail zebrali się w jednej z największych sal, jakie pobliska gospoda zgodziła się im udostępnić. Bar był doszczętnie zniszczony i przez następne tygodnie nie nadawał się do jakiegokolwiek użytku. Koszt naprawy wybitych okien, zniszczonych mebli, podpalonych ścian, pobitych szklanek i talerzy oraz, jak to określił właściciel, strat moralnych poniosła jak zwykle Gildia. Nie obyło się bez łez Makarova i Mavis nad i tak niedomagającym budżetem. Kwestia wyłamanych drzwi i hospitalizacji rannego barmana miała zostać skierowana bezpośrednio do Króla, jednak nikt nie sądził, że wniosek o zadośćuczynienie zostanie choćby zauważony.

Już samego rana, mimo bólu głowy na nowo rozpoczęto dyskusję o zbliżającej się decydującej konkurencji. Zaczęto robić zakłady, kogo Pierwsza zdecyduje się wystawić i kto będzie ich przeciwnikiem.

Sama Mavis stała zamyślona obok obecnego mistrza gildii - Makarova. Po raz kolejny rozważała słuszność własnej decyzji i była niemal pewna, że takie rozwiązanie będzie najskuteczniejsze. Wątpliwości jednak zawsze były.

- Pierwsza? – zagaił Makarow. Wkoło zapanowała cisza. Niemal wszystkie spojrzenia skierowane były teraz na Mavis. Tylko dwie pary oczu patrzyły w inną stroną. Gajeel Redfox nieobecnym wzrokiem spoglądał za okno na zbierające się na niebie chmury. Pierwsze krople uderzyły o ziemię. Mag w zamyśleniu wymamrotał coś pod nosem.

Zajęty własnymi myślami Gajeel nie wiedział, że sam jest od dłuższego czasu obserwowany przez Levy McGarden. Niską, niebieskowłosą dziewczynę niepokoiło jego dziwne zachowanie. Od dłuższego czasu był nieobecny. To było zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

- Droy – zwróciła się do przyjaciela – nie uważasz, że Gajeel jest ostatnio jakiś dziwny? Jakby myślami błądził gdzieś daleko.

- Masz rację, Levy – odparł Droy. – Myślący Gajeel to rzeczywiście, dość dziwny widok.

Jet, drugi z najbliższych przyjaciół Levy zachichotał cicho. Dziewczyna skarciła obu wzrokiem.

- Nie o to…

- Cii… Mavis będzie mówić.

Rzeczywiście, Mavis powoli zbierała się, aby ogłosić, kogo zdecydowała się wystawić w finałowej konkurencji. Wybór nie był oczywiście wiążący, można było odmówić uczestnictwa.

- Pierwsza – mówił Makarov. – Czy możesz wreszcie zdradzić nam swój plan?

Wszyscy patrzyli wyczekująco. Nawet Gajeel i Levy spoglądali teraz na Założycielkę.

Słowa, jakie usłyszeli dalekie było od wszelakich przewidywań. Przez całą długość sali słychać było okrzyki zdumienia. Levy McGarden zakryła usta dłonią. Kufel piwa, jaki przyniosła ze sobą Cana wypadł jej z ręki i rozbił się w drobny mak o podłogę. Laxsus Dreyer uniósł brwi w kpiącym uśmiechu. Natsu Dragneel otworzył usta ze zdumienia. Juvia przyłożyła dłonie do piersi w geście zatroskania. Każdy zareagował inaczej. Nawet Makrov wpatrywał się w Mavis z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Nie dość, że jedno z nazwisk było im kompletnie obce, to druga z wybranych osób nie było nawet Magiem Klasy-S. Była oczywiście jednym z silniejszych członków gildii, ale w starciu z przeciwnikami, jakich spodziewano się dziś ujrzeć na arenie, mogła nie dać sobie rady.

- Taka jest moja decyzja – powiedziała pewnie Mavis. - Oczywiście możecie zgłaszać swoje obiekcje, jednak, jeśli wybrane osoby nie mają nic przeciwno, chcę, aby to właśnie one reprezentowały naszą gildię w dzisiejszych finałowych zawodach. Jestem pewna, że zapewnią nam zwycięstwo.

Uśmiechnęła się uroczo i tanecznym korkiem wyszła z sali, zostawiając za sobą tłum zdumionych magów.

- Liczę na was – szepnęła cichutko.

Burza za oknem przybierała na sile.

* * *

><p><strong>Bach! I to bynajmniej nie Jan Sebastian. No i mamy kolejny rodział... całe 10 minut po poprzednim. Krótki, choć myślę, że dość treściwy. Następne powinny być już dłuższe i może nawet ciekawsze. <strong>

**Co do historii, to, szczerze mówiąc, sama nie wiem, jak to się wszystko rozwinie i w jakim momencie powinnam zakończyć. Wszystko ustalę w trakcie.**


End file.
